The Legend and the Steal
by Deepdownsea
Summary: Percy Jackson a high school hockey player is hoping to make it in the Olympians Hockey League to make his dead father proud. Everyone seems to be doubtful about this skills in hockey, except his mother. Read as Percy goes through the hardships of being an underdog while also meeting his love of his life along the way. OOC AU UNDERDOG SPORTS STORY (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend and the Steal**

 **DISCLAIMER: PJO and HOO ARE NOT MINE AND EVERTHING BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

 **A/N: This is sort of an underdog tale of hockey between the characters of PJO and HOO. Depending on the feedback I have received, will determine if it's worth continuing the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

All the high school senior hockey players around the world were waiting for this moment. It was better than graduating high school. The moment to enter the Olympians Hockey League Draft. Hockey players around the world wait for this specific moment to be able to join the pro league. Hockey experts have already created there big boards of the best hockey players around the globe. Who they believe is the best player available and which players could surprise and eventually become legends or Hall of Famers in the hockey league.

"Hi my name is Greg Jones and I'm your host for the annual Olympians Hockey League Draft. All the teams are present today to select young players that they believe will contribute to the team. Every team's goal is to win the Golden Fleece Cup. Now we move on to the next part of our program before the draft commences." The Olympians Hockey League Draft host was a little bit too excited about this year's batch of youngsters joining the league. For a good reason. This year has been marked as once in a lifetime in which numerous players have the potential to be franchise players and be potential legends in the game.

Listening and watching on his laptop was Percy Jackson, a hockey hopeful from Goode High school. All he's ever wanted was to play in the Olympians Hockey League since the day he was born. His father a hockey legend, had begun teaching him how to play since the age of two. However a tragedy happened within the Jackson's home and his father was brutally murdered by an unknown assailant. Now more than ever, Percy Jackson's goal is to be in the Olympians Hockey League to make his father proud who is no longer on this earth right now. While also hoping to shut up the skeptics that have been a constant bother to him.

"And I'm back here with lead analyst, James Mayfield who is willing to present to us and the audience his top 50 board on the best Hockey Players around the globe." Percy was watching and analyzing the list intently and his name was nowhere to be seen. However, he did recognize two names. He's played against them before and both of these players made it to nationals. Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo.

"Who do you think is going to be the number one overall pick, James?" Greg looked at James the lead analyst with undivided attention.

"Jason Grace. He is the bonafide number one best player on my board. Although he doesn't play the most important positon, he's definitely going to be an all-time great at his position. I like everything about him. He hails from Edgraton Day and Boarding School, which is known as a factory for amazing male athletes. What is there nothing to like about Grace? I like his size on the wings in the Olympian level, he's a whopping 6'3 and weighs a grand 210 pounds. All pure muscle no doubt." After the two analysts stopped drooling over the supposed number one prospect, Percy begins to doubt himself that he's even capable of getting selected when so many good players had entered this year.

The stream he was watching the draft on decided to go into commercial. Gods he detested when it did that. Well that's what happens when you try to watch it for free. Percy wasn't well off as his counterparts. Percy's father had a boat load of wealth, but he hadn't created a will for either his him or his mom so when his father died, the bank kept the money. There was no way to remotely convince the bank to give them the money. So Percy Jackson had to endure the hardship of poverty, facing the dangers of gangs, drugs, robbers, and burglars. He accepted that lifestyle and never complained. He has the bruises and small scars to prove it.

When the stream finally decided to get back to the draft, Percy's ears perked up. "Well Greg there are some steals in this draft. Percy Jackson is the one I'm looking out for. He is a generational talent, he has the potential to be great, perhaps the greatest of all time. But he has some red flags. He has all the physical tools in the world. He's a winger like Jason Grace. He's a decent 6'2 weighing a decent 200 pounds. But like the scouts and I have pointed out, he isn't the sharpest knife on the weapons rack. He needs to improve his hockey IQ. He's also prone to fighting which could lead to headaches for his coaches and his teammates. So whichever team selects him, beware."

Of course Percy would deny what all the analyst said about him, everything except that he could be great, potentially the best of the best. But Percy Jackson did have a mean streak. He was intimidating as they came. He of course caused headaches to his teammates and his coaches. But it wasn't because he didn't listen to his coaches or his teammates. Rather, everyone was up against him because he was so good. He was always targeted by everyone on the outside and the opposite team. Percy wasn't going to let anyone push him around, it was just his nature.

After a few minutes the draft began. Like the analysts had predicted from the beginning, Jason Grace went number one overall. The team hadn't announced it yet, but of course there were leaks. Percy waited for it to be official.

Coach Hedge, the best coach in all of the Olympians Hockey League stood up at the podium as he proudly said, "On behalf of the San Francisco Bolts we are pleased to select Jason Grace." Percy of course felt happy for the eighteen year old that was walking up to the podium. Not only was Grace good at hockey but he had everything going for him. His parents were extremely wealthy, he had the looks that could knockout an army of females. Something about his perfect complexion, blonde hair, lighting blue eyes, and his height seemed to do that to everyone. Percy was barely eligible to enter the draft, he was going to turn eighteen one month before the deadline.

Slowly but surely people were getting selected left and right. Nico Di Angelo went number three overall to the New York Valiant. The New York Valiant was Percy's hometown team, but it was a terrible one at that. They had won a grand total of Zero Golden Fleece Cups, not only that but they haven't made it past the second round of the playoffs.

The draft continued. Percy heard some of his friends get selected, all the while his phone was dead silent. It was getting to the final round and still no phone call. At this point, he decided to shut his laptop in anguish and fear, maybe he wasn't good enough after all. When he had finally gotten the courage to shut his laptop the draft was almost at an end. The very last pick still had to be announced, but he knew there was no chance it could be him. He didn't even know who had the last pick.

A minute past and his flip phone finally rang. He didn't have a smart phone simply enough because he nor his mother couldn't afford one. He was laughed at for being the only one to have a flip phone in high school. But he didn't care, it worked so he was pleased.

He finally had the courage to open the flip phone and answer. Percy realized that the number that was calling was indeed a New York number.

Percy Answered, "Hello?" He could hear music and some chatter in the background of this unknown caller.

"Yes, am I speaking to Percy Jackson?" The voice that had responded had a melodious and deep tone.

"Yes sir, may I ask who's speaking?" The man that was on the other end made a shhh sound to the people in the background.

"Yes it's Coach Brunner from the New York Valiant. We're pleased to inform you that you have been selected with our very last pick." I froze, I couldn't believe it. I was actually selected.

"Thank you so much sir." Percy noticed that his mother was looking attentively from the kitchen countertop. Percy motioned for his mom that he'll explain later.

Coach Brunner was telling him all the details of what he had to. Number one was to get an agent to negotiate contract details and such. Also to pack up because the team had already sent a driver to come pick him and to get ready for training camp. Percy said yes to everything Coach Brunner was saying until he finally hung up.

Percy's mother looked at his son worriedly because he was still in state of shock. "Mom, I just got drafted." His mother took a second to register what Percy had just said. The next thing he sees is his mother barreling to his son and giving him a bear hug.

He let go of his mother and went to open up his laptop. Coach Brunner was handing in the card to make it official. He maximized the laptop's volume as high as possible. "With the last pick of the draft, or shall we say Mr. Irrelevant the New York Valiant have selected Percy Jackson…"

 **A/N I don't know why I decided to make this haha. I just now got into hockey so I don't know. But either way it's a cool idea I have. If you like it please review so I know I'm not writing to myself xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend and the Steal**

 **DISCLAIMER: PJO and HOO ARE NOT MINE AND EVERTHING BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

 **A/N: This is sort of an underdog tale of hockey between the characters of PJO and HOO. Depending on the feedback I have received, will determine if it's worth continuing the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

To tell you that I was excited for my first ever professional hockey training camp, would be a severe understatement. I was absolutely elated.

After the New York Valiant had made it official when they drafted me with the dreaded title, "Mr. Irrelevant" I vowed to myself and to my loyal fans, if I had any that the title would change to "Mr. Relevant". A week has gone by since the draft and I'm already packed up, primed and ready to show what I got.

When you live in an overcrowded apartment with scarce source of news, the news that I was selected to the hometown hockey team travelled absolutely quickly. My rundown apartment in which I call home, dozens of neighbors came knocking on our door congratulating me on the honor of having the chance to play in the pros. I was their hope and their future. A boy from the projects being able to escape the solitude and isolation from the rest of the population.

Just because I didn't have everything didn't mean I couldn't be successful. That's what they wanted for me, to show the world. I was prepared to do almost everything.

The thing I absolutely dreaded doing was leaving my mother alone in the projects. The team has already set me up with a temporary one room apartment near the team facility, however my mom couldn't move in with me. All this time, ever since my father had died, I was the one to protect her. I had to grow up at a really young age, I didn't have the privilege to go out with friends, go to parties, or anything normal teenagers did nowadays.

But I wouldn't trade it away for anything. It has helped me grown as individual. I roamed the apartment where I had grown up to the person am I now. I remember every single detail of my less than stellar apartment. The front door which was at one point white, is a multitude of colors, from black to worn dark brown. The living room walls that had encased me temporarily from the outside, chipped yellow with spots of gray which was the original color. A ceiling that once was there, now only a former shell of itself. Now present is the wood that holds the insulation in place clearly visible which no doubt has contributed to some of our sick days.

Moving to the furniture itself was the black leather sectional that my father had bought years ago. Now just the padding instead of the leather. The leather torn to shreds because of its cheap material. The ancient TV on the floor off and no longer working. We couldn't afford cable so it must've died from the lack of usage. Flower vases were adorned around the apartment floors, but with dead plants. My mother had decorated our apartment with plants to make it feel more like a home, but none of us had the time to tend to the plants in itself. Now they are dead and no longer beautiful.

My room was more like a cupboard under the stairs. The only thing able to fit within the room was my twin sized creaky bed. In fact I didn't have a bed frame at all, it was just the mattress in itself on the floor. My walls had silly drawings made from crayon when I was younger. Holes adorned my bedroom walls, I being the cause of them when my temper got the best of me.

Now I was letting all this behind me. But the question still lingered. Could I? I just stood there at my doorway staring at what was once my bedroom.

I was broken away from thoughts when my mom spoke. "Percy this is for the best. You'll do great honey. And don't worry about me, Paul will take care of me." I tensed, Paul was my mother's fiancé. He was one of my English teachers at Goode High. I still hadn't fully accepted that my mom had the capability to love someone other than my father.

"Stop dwelling on the past Percy. If you do you'll miss this blessing and the opportunity of leaving this miserable life." I looked at my mother. The bags and wrinkles that had come upon her due to the stress of working two jobs and the lack of rest she needed. Her calm blue eyes showed colossal amounts of love for her son. Her hair, once the beautiful color brown was now intermixed with strands of gray hair.

A single tear slipped out of my eye. I never cried, but leaving what you've known your whole life does that to you. "I'll promise I'll be great for both you and dad." With that I turned around and headed down the makeshift and cracked concrete steps of the apartment.

Awaiting me outside was a black sedan with tinted windows was a Valiant employee. He wasn't wearing the cliché chauffeur attire, with the all black suit and black tie. He was wearing rather casual apparel, wearing a Valiant team polo shirt, khaki chinos, and some running sneakers.

"Ready Percy." The man looked rather timid. With his slim and average stature. He looked like he was in his late forties with blonde hair, blue eyes, and stubble around his chin.

I nodded and decided the less I talked the better. I stuffed my trash bags full of my belongings into the medium sized trunk. The Valiant employee wanted me to sit in the passenger seat but I didn't oblige, I disregarded his question and sat in the back seat.

The car roared to life and soon thereafter we were off to the Valiant practice rink. We were leaving the ghetto in which I lived in. The little friends I had made left behind to their own devices. We were passing a busy street in which dozens of kids with varying ages where on the streets playing street hockey, not to long ago that was me. I saw myself in them, hockey being the temporary escape of the unjustifiable life we had to live and endure.

The driver took a side street to avoid the children playing in the streets. The navigator he was using pinged with an alternate route. It was a straight road straight to the interstate to get us on our merry way. As we approached the entrance to the highway I realized the division between where I came from and where I'm going. A railroad bridge we passed under was the imaginary boundary. As soon as we crossed under the railroad bridge the neighborhoods began to get nicer and cleaner. Soon we got onto the highway and I fell into a necessary sleep.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Hurry up Annabeth, we're going to be late. Jason needs help moving." Thalia yelled from outside the house.

Sometimes doing favors for friends could be such a hassle. Thalia was no stranger to the fame and the wealth. Since after all, Jason and Thalia's father was a retired legendary hockey player. Jason his son was also following the same route as his father, to try to become a god at the game.

"I'm coming hold on, I'm just making sure he didn't leave anything." Annabeth yelled through the open window of Jason's now vacant room.

Annabeth was a longtime family friend of the Grace's. Thalia and Annabeth met during daycare and have been inseparable since then. The Grace's had practically adopted her into their family, she spent more time at their house than her own. Which wasn't a problem for her parents. After all her mother was Zeus's hockey agent, so they practically had a family and professional bond. Also Athena Chase was going to be the designated agent for Jason when it came to getting a fair contract.

Annabeth rarely watched hockey but from what she had witnessed, Jason was very good. Everyone would drool over Jason during high school, which brought her unnecessary popularity that she didn't crave. Just because she was Jason's friend she became popular and with that came unwanted and unwarranted male attention. Guys left and right would ask her out and she would have to decline. But she knew what they all wanted, and it wasn't to be her boyfriend. When you have a friend that has a chance at greatness, some will try to latch onto their friends like leeches and try to suck them and the famous individual dry.

What irritated her the most was the fact that they didn't go to the same school, yet they knew they were close friends. Jason attended an all-boys academy, while Thalia and Annabeth attended the local public school. But most of all what irritated her the most was when everyone, even the media would play matchmaking. Of course it was her and Jason as the matchmaking couple. She had to admit that Jason was insanely attractive, but she only saw him as a close friend, potentially a brother but nothing more. Adding on she believed that he wasn't her type and he thought so as well.

The San Francisco Bolts didn't need to set up Jason with a temporary dwelling. Rather, his father Zeus had bought him a huge mansion near the team facility. Thalia was supposedly moving in with him to keep him company and to impede him from doing anything silly. Annabeth of course was invited to move in with them as well. Sadly she had to decline, since she was accepted to NYU in the most renowned architecture program in the nation. She was going to move to New York on campus later that week.

"Alright it seems Jason didn't forget anything. Let's go." Annabeth slid into the huge pickup truck with Thalia and Jason. Jason turned on the truck and followed the moving truck to his new home…

 **A/N So this the second chapter. I had actually prewritten this chapter before I even published the story. I hope you like it. I beg you to please review and tell me what you liked.** **XanderP764** **I appreciate your awesome review just because of that, I'm going to start chapter three as soon as possible. Also Marshawn Jackson I appreciate the feedback, I hope you fellow readers stay long term. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend and the Steal**

 **DISCLAIMER: PJO and HOO ARE NOT MINE AND EVERTHING BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

 **A/N: This is sort of an underdog tale of hockey between the characters of PJO and HOO. Depending on the feedback I have received, will determine if it's worth continuing the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

The moment Percy was awaiting for had finally arrived. Training Camp was starting and he got the chance to see his new team play. He wasn't going to lie to you and say that he wasn't at least a little bit nervous. But he wasn't sweating over showing his skills against his teammates. All this time while waiting for camp to begin, he had been rooming in his apartment doing nothing but thinking about his mother for the whole week.

Over that time span Percy didn't get to know his teammates. He only knew Nico Di Angelo who was drafted number three overall and the captain of the team who was Beckendorf. After those two it was blank. Each of his teammates gave him their contact information in case he had a question about the team or if he was violating any team rules while being out and about.

Talking about his contract, so far the team hadn't reached out to him about it. But not having a contract wasn't going to impede him from practicing and getting better. Percy had a lot to prove and he wasn't worthy of the contract yet.

Coach Brunner gave Percy a list of potential agents he wanted to hire so the process could go smoothly. In the end he ended up choosing Grover Underwood a recent graduate, who recently got his degree in sports management. Brunner had warned Percy that he wasn't sharp with numbers or details, that he should've chosen someone else with more experience. But Percy felt drawn to Grover, he felt that Grover like himself was an underdog.

All this was coursing through his mind as he sat in the locker room with his teammates changing into his gear. He was putting on his pads over his tight shirt. He was struggling with his pads and he was feeling extremely embarrassed. Was it the nerves?

"Come on kid I'll help you out." The guy that came out to help him, he immediately recognized. The only player other than Nico that he remembered and it was only because he was the captain.

The captain quickly helped him put on his practice jersey over his head and pads. He even helped Percy with his fight strap. The captain had a deep voice which commanded the locker room.

"Alright fellas for those of you who are new, I'm the captain of this team. If you aren't blind, you can obviously see the captain's patch on my jersey. Young fellas and young draftees my name is Charles Beckendorf. I've been a part of the Valiant organization since I was drafted at the young age of eighteen. I'm twenty two now, so it's been about four years." I looked around the locker room and realized that it was full of people my age. Sprinkled in were your occasional veterans, who had been part of the team for years.

The New York Valiant had started a youth movement. They opted for younger players rather than older ones. After so many failed experimentations of signing older players and them not producing, they learned that it would be better to sign cheap young potential stars. Now it didn't come without its frustrations, over ninety percent of their young players never turned out to be good. They named the New York Valiant team, a place where all young talent goes to die.

"We'll be going easy for today's practices. We'll work on our puck control, puck movement, and getting back into skating." Beckendorf was a huge guy. He was African American. He towered over everyone. He was well built, making the young players look scrawny. On his face you would usually see a scowl, some even said he had no emotions at all. Apparently he's the most feared hockey player on the ice. He stands up for his team mates. Especially, when some dirty hockey player begins taking cheap shots.

Then the coach walked in. Immediately everyone turned around to look at him. Coach Brunner was once a hockey player as well. He was one of the most intelligent hockey players of his era. But a career ending injury which cost him the use of his legs signaled the tail end of his career. Now he sits in a wheelchair, but even then he's well respected. He accepted pity from no one. If he were to stand up, I would say he could've been taller than Beckendorf. His hair was thinning no doubt from the constant stress of coaching a continuously underachieving hockey team. His eyes had bags, which signified he didn't get much sleep. His eyes sometimes had a faraway look, as if he was thinking of a time long ago.

"So this is how it's going to work. Veterans will be practicing with veterans. Rookies with rookies. If I see promise in a rookie that continuously beats his partner, I will move him to train with the veterans." Everyone nodded. For some reason, even though Brunner was no taller than any of us (currently) he spread fear into us. After all, our fates were in his hands.

The whole walk through the hallways leading up to the ice, all you heard was silence. There was no chatter or any noise, except of the players walking to the rink and their hockey sticks.

Everyone made their way on the ice. Everyone began taking laps around the rink to warm up and make sure they were used to being on the ice again. Percy was fast and agile. He was at the front of the line for laps and was faster than all the players when skating.

Coach Brunner rolled his wheelchair on the ice and projected his voice. "Alright that's enough warming up. First we will be doing puck control. Each player will skate the puck up the rink and shoot the puck into the goal. We expect none of you to lose control of the puck and of course make the goal." Everyone began getting in line. Percy heard some of his fellow rookies were whispering about how easy this was going to be.

Beckendorf went first. For someone that big, Beckendorf moved like a ballerina. He was agile and quick. He effortlessly went up the rink and quickly shot the puck into the goal with precision. After Beckendorf it was a wash. Veterans were at the beginning of the line and most, if not all them did the drill with ease.

Next up were the rookies. Percy was the first one up in line. Percy always was the first one try something new, even in high school. Percy got his stick ready on the ice. He heard the whistle and he quickly moved the puck with skill and efficiency. He went up the rink quickly and shot the puck with sniping ability right into the top corner. Percy didn't know it then, but most of the veteran players, rookies, and Coach Brunner were in state of shock. Could he be the biggest steal in history?

As was expected, only a few rookies did it correctly. Nico, Percy, and Travis were the only rookies who showed promise and grit out of the group. They did it correctly and in standard time. The other rookies were a little miffed and angry at themselves that they couldn't finish the drill.

Nico and Travis were moved with the veterans because Coach Brunner believed they were ready for the heavier workload the veterans had to endure. Percy was kept with rookies. Coach Brunner thought that it would be best, to slowly move him into a heavier workload. He had heard of Percy's tragic story. Chiron Brunner was blessed to play with Percy's father on the same team for a year. He always felt that Poseidon was a calm yet influential person in the locker room. A total character, he was saddened at the news that his former team mate had been murdered. But the best thing to do is move on. But the way Percy played exactly mirrored his father's.

The next drill was performed. Travis and Nico were with the veterans and performed the drill with mixed results. The drill they were performing was precision passing. The veterans of course made precise and touch passes to their teammates. Travis overshot his pass which ended hitting the boards. Nico's pass was a little short, but was definitely on target. They then had to switch, Travis and Nico had to learn to control a pass and move it up the ice. Nico controlled the puck that was passed to him and so did Travis.

After the veterans finished, they eyed Percy and the rookie group intently. Percy like the last drill was at the front of the line. He decided that he was going to pass first. His partner was skating fast and Percy delivered the puck straight to his stick in stride. The veterans and the coach had to feign that they weren't enthusiastic of his talent. Now it was his turn to switch and be on the receiving end of the pass. His partner however, wasn't very good at passing. He overshot Percy about a foot in front of him. But Percy sped up and controlled the pass and quickly passed it back to the line.

The rest of the practice went on and it was finally the final drill before practice was over. It was the most awaited drill. Everyone including the rookies were waiting to go against each other.

"Alright. We have come to the last drill. Everyone has been waiting for this drill. Everyone is anxious to show what they got. The last drill is called the one on one. There's our young goaltender Connor Stoll protecting the goal this time. He will have one defenseman to stop the forward that is coming to score the goal. If the forward gets his shot off and the goaltender has to save it, the defenseman loses the match. If the defenseman steals the puck or doesn't let the puck anywhere near the goaltender then the defenseman gets the point. Of course if the forward makes a goal and or gets his shot off on the goaltender, he gets the point. The sooner we line up the more time you have for more rest." This was it. The moment of truth. Brunner looked directly at Percy.

Everyone scrambled into a line. There were more forwards then there were defenseman. So that meant some defenseman had to go more than two times.

Nico went first. He went against a rookie defenseman, someone who wasn't going to make the team anyway. Nico quickly lost him with his puck control and shot his shot. But the goaltender made a miracle save. At the last second, the goaltender stuck his glove out and caught the puck.

Travis Stoll was bodied and hit to the ground by Beckendorf. He was manhandled, he couldn't even get his shot off. More rookies went and met the same fate. They were either hit off the puck or the defenseman stole the puck.

Percy Jackson for the first time at practice was at the back of the line. He was going up against one of the better rookie defenseman. His name was Chris Rodriguez. He was almost as big and buff as Beckendorf. He quickly got into his position while Percy did the same. Nobody so far was able to beat Chris on this drill. Percy got the signal to go and he took off. He controlled the puck and maneuvered in out of his stick. Percy gave a head fake and everyone bought it. Everyone expected for him to go on the outside and try outskate the defenseman. But he didn't. Chris bought on his fake and quickly skated to the outside, while Percy continued on the inside. The young defenseman was trying to get back on defense so quickly, his skates got tangled and he fell hard. Percy was one on one with the goal tender. He once again pretended to go on the outside and the goal tender bought it, he hit the puck between the goaltenders pads and scored the goal. He was the only forward to score the goal out of everyone. For a second everyone was quiet. Still it was silent, until the goaltender skated towards Percy. They pumped gloves in mutual respect for each other.

"Nice one man. You're the only guy to get it into the back of the net." Connor said as he was smiling to Percy. Connor for a second, thought he was going to get away with a shutout. Percy didn't let it come true.

"Yeah man. We win some and we lose some." Percy thought that he did okay. He thought he was a little shaky with his puck control. He felt that if he didn't control the puck amazingly that Connor would make the save. Connor was an amazing goaltender and Percy knew that. Overall Percy thought it wasn't his best day. But everyone else believed otherwise. The peace of course didn't last long. The ego of some players tend to blind sportsmanship.

That was exactly the case with Chris who was on his rear. He was watching the exchange between Percy and Connor and was enraged someone who was barely drafted, beat him. He quickly got up and skated up to Percy and shoved him. The other players started to skate towards them and in a hurry hoping to deescalate the exchange.

"Hey man what's your issue?" Percy said as he eyed Chris who was taller than him. Percy knew that this guy had a good three inches on him. Height really didn't matter since he was kind of tall himself. But Chris had longer arms than he did, which gave him the advantage.

"My problem is you. How could a nobody like you beat me?" Percy was feeling his anger grow. He was telling himself to remain calm, that fighting wasn't the right thing to do.

"Come on man I was lucky. You'll probably get me next time." Chris however, was blinded by his rage and didn't even register Percy's response.

He quickly dropped his gloves and swung his fist at Percy's face. Percy wasn't expecting to get hit and the punch connected on his cheek. However, Percy didn't feel it. His anger grew to its maximum and he begun swinging at Chris in return. He got some good ones in before the rest of the team was able break it up.

"ENOUGH!" Coach Brunner was watching the whole exchange. He eyed both Percy and Chris with fury.

"You guys will be doing extra laps around the ice after practice. You will not play in the first preseason game. Both of you. Now get out of my sight!" I was extremely pissed off. Everything was going alright until this bozo decided to take it personal when he scored on him.

While everyone else was skating back to the locker rooms, Chris and I remained on the ice. Instead of confronting him and causing another fight, I decided to get started on my laps around the rink. Coach Brunner said he wanted ten extra laps at full speed and that's was exactly what I did. Chris did the same but he got tired on the last lap.

Since I finished before he did, I quickly got into the locker room to change into my street clothes. I took of my practice shirt, my helmet, and my pads. I quickly changed into my clothes and was about to head into the locker room until I ran into Chris.

Chris looked a little nervous, different from his angry outburst from earlier on. "Look man. I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. I was just a little angry that you beat me. I shouldn't have said that you were a nobody, because in reality you are somebody. You're a great hockey player. I hope we can put this behind us." Chris nervously extended his arm out to Percy.

Percy's face was in a frown. Was he going to try to make amends or hold a grudge? He decided that it wasn't worth all the trouble to be mad at Chris. So he extended his arm and shook it. "Fine everything is forgiven. I also apologize for fighting back. But still I'm hungry right now, which means dinner is on you." Percy awaited for Chris's response.

"You got yourself a deal. Just let me get changed." Percy nodded and waited outside the locker room for Chris to change and buy him dinner.

 **HOCKEY HOCKEY HOCKEY HOCKEY HOCKEY**

Annabeth was lugging big boxes of items into her dorm room. She was finally moving into her dorm on the NYU campus. She had emailed her roommate Silena that she was going to move in on this specific day on this specific hour. However, Silena replied that she wasn't going to be present during the time Annabeth had listed. Which meant she had to move everything in by herself. Which wasn't a problem because Annabeth liked to do things alone anyways.

But lugging heavy boxes up and down the stairs was getting her extremely tired. When she had gotten the email that her roommate had been picked, Annabeth didn't know how to feel. She would rather be in a single dorm. So she didn't have to deal with other people's habits. But from the current condition of Silena's side of the dorm, she could tell that she was definitely a neat freak. So they should be able to get along.

The reason her dorm mate wasn't able to be in the dorm or to help Annabeth, was because she was apparently going on a date with her boyfriend. Silena was twenty years old and in her third year at NYU. Annabeth sent a rather convincing appeal to the dorm administration of rooming with an upperclassmen. She believed that people her age were rather immature, examples Thalia and Jason. She loved them, but she didn't know how to react to other people's habits and immaturity. So she appealed to be placed with an upperclassmen. It was approved and now here she was, rooming with Silena.

Two guys saw Annabeth struggle with the heavy boxes and quickly jumped in to help her. They weren't that strong, but having numbers surely did help her move in quicker. Of course, both guys left their phone numbers and asked Annabeth if she wanted go to dinner with either of them, to just call. Annabeth being the great person she is got the slips of papers with the numbers and threw them into her small trash bin.

Moving into her dorm had taken a few hours, considering she had to most of work by herself. She quickly organized her things on her desk and her clothes into the small wardrobe the school provided. By the time she was done fixing everything up, her roommate Silena walked in rather happy.

Annabeth quickly got up to greet her. First rule of getting along with each other. Greet them nicely. "Hi Silena, I'm Annabeth Chase your roommate."

Silena put down her purse and looked at Annabeth, analyzing every detail about her. "Hi Annabeth. Sorry I couldn't help you move in. But I had a date with my boyfriend Charlie like I told you. It was amazing. He was very happy today, he said they might have found best the player in a decade. So from what I'm gathering the New York Valiant might have a good team this year." Silena was an avid Valiant's fan. Not only because of her boyfriend Charlie, but because the New York Valiant was the team she watched growing up since the age of ten.

"Yuck, you like the New York Valiant? They are a terrible team. The San Francisco Bolts is my favorite team and they are actually good. Plus they selected the best player in a decade, which is Jason Grace." Silena made a fake gagging face when Annabeth said she liked the San Francisco Bolts.

"That's disgusting Annabeth. The Bolts are the Valiant's bitterest rival. Anyways, look what Charlie got me." Silena began taking something out of her bag. As she unfolded the piece of clothing, Annabeth noticed it was a Valiant jersey. The name stitched on the back was Beckendorf, which Annabeth deduced was Charlie's last name. Annabeth had to admit that the colorway of the jersey was appealing. The majority of the jersey was yellow while the secondary color was navy blue. The "V" for Valiant was also navy blue.

"Anyways, the Valiant have apparently found the next greatest legend. You'll see. The world will see." Silena quietly hung her hockey jersey on a hanger and stuffed into her already full wardrobe.

They talked about their lives before college and slowly but surely both of them got tired. Then the lights turned off. They went to sleep….

 **A/N So this is the third chapter. I'm sorry it's kind of boring but I had to introduce some characters. Hey at least it's a longer chapter. But either way I still have to introduce more characters. Next chapter should be kind of the same but I'll try to involve more action I guess. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend and Steal**

 **A/N Sorry I haven't updated just in the writing mood. :/**

 **Disclaimer: Like always nothing belongs to me.**

 **Chapter 4**

The season was around the corner and Percy was bouncing on his skates. Coach Brunner had already told him that he wasn't going to be the designated starter yet, but that he would get some playing time. Everyone from the Valiant were eager to get into the games, the offseason was something boring. Most hockey players resorted to playing golf to pass their time leisurely, but the Valiant weren't good enough to think about resting, much less another sport.

The whole offseason they constantly practiced individually, trying to better themselves while keeping their bodies in shape. Percy was still light, compared to the rest of his teammates. He wasn't fully developed so he was getting pushed aside with ease. Which greatly frustrated him. Nonetheless, it was a learning curve he had to get used to.

Before the season was going to commence, the OHL arranged a dinner for the incoming rookies. Specifically, for the rookies that actually made the team. All around the league most of the rookies stuck to their teams. Like the analysts had stated, this was the draft class of a life time.

"Percy get yourself ready. We need to be there by 7 PM. It wouldn't look good for us to show up late. Much less have the other players eat all the food." Chris called from the small living room full of furniture. The both of them had resorted to rooming together since it would cure their loneliness while also making the cost of living cheaper.

"I know Chris I'm just struggling to put my tie on. You know back in the projects we didn't need to use ties. We barely could afford it. Why do you think I never attended prom?" Percy yelled from the bathroom down the hall.

Percy looked himself in the mirror. He absolutely loathed wearing suits. It was the least functional form of attire ever created. He had bought an expensive suit to make a good impression. He would use hand me downs from his father Poseidon, which fit him a bit larger. But he decided to not use any of them. He went to a personal tailor that Brunner had recommended him.

He set an appointment and his suit was fully fitted. The tailor came up with the style and colorway of his suit. He had given Percy a midnight purple suit jacket and pants. The color of his shirt was black with a purple tie. He had just realized the reason the tailor had chosen that colorway, it brought the rare color of his eyes out.

No matter how much he tried to put on the tie, it was utterly useless. "Chris get yourself down the hall. I need help tying this tie." Percy said as he was getting visually frustrated.

Heavy and quick footsteps could be heard from the hallway. Chris was going to ruin his suit that way.

Chris immediately opened the door and grabbed Percy's tie and quickly tied it in a half Windsor knot. Percy decided at this time to analyze Chris's attire. He was wearing a Crimson colored suit. His shirt was a lavish white and his tie was crimson colored with small white polka dots. He looked extravagant.

Chris even helped Percy tighten the tie around Percy's neck because he didn't know how to do that either. "You're hopeless you know that? Now hurry up they told us to be an hour early to make sure we are properly situated before they start interviewing all of us."

Chris got out of the bathroom and sat on the brown leather couch they had bought together. He made sure to sit up straight without slouching because he feared he would wrinkle his perfectly ironed suit.

Together they made their way to a tall and expensive hotel in the city. They were supposed to be accompanied with a date, so they wouldn't feel lonely, but Chris and Percy were like brothers, they didn't need dates.

 **Page Break**

Annabeth was quietly laying on her bed busying herself with reading the mountainous number of pages her professor had assigned her whole class. She strategically made a schedule to read a few pages every hour of each day and then take a break. She only had a few more to go. She had heard the collective groans emitting from the lecture hall when the professor assigned one hundred pages of reading and vocabulary.

She was just finishing the last few pages before her smartphone began to ring. She frowned as she realized it was Thalia calling her. It was very strange considering they both lived on the opposite side of the country.

"Hello Thalia?" She asked questioningly. Ever since she had moved to attend New York University, they began distancing themselves. Which she herself understood and didn't blame Thalia.

"Hey Annabeth! I was just calling because I need you ready today by 6:30 PM. You're going to be Jason's date for the OHL rookie dinner." She looked at the clock which read exactly 4:32 PM.

She stared hard at the clock as if it was guilty of causing her pain. "I'm in New York remember? Plus, Jason and I are just friends. I don't want the whole world thinking we're a couple."

"I know you guys are just friends Annabeth. But Jason didn't bother finding a date. Plus, as a friend you should be doing this as a favor. And the dinner is in New York" Thalia practically nagged at her.

She contemplated of declining or making a valid excuse to get out of this compromise. "I don't have a dress or any shoes that would be suitable for the event. I'm sorry but I can't Thalia." Thalia immediately responded.

"I already knew that. So, I took it upon myself to buy you a dress and some fashionable shoes for you to wear at the banquet." Annabeth couldn't come up with any other excuse. She sighed.

"Fine pick me, up will you? I would hate to call a cab" Thalia screamed through the phone which deafened Annabeth momentarily. "You got it Annabeth" Thalia said before she hung up.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Percy arrived at the luxurious hotel as he checked in at the front desk. Many individuals with lavish and expensive looking suits littered and walked through the shiny and glowing hotel. You could hear the footsteps resound from walls.

Percy thought he looked mediocre in his attire. He had tried to comb his hair to make it at least presentable, but the comb would entangle itself with his hair. Chris on the other hand looked excellent with his suit looking perfect on him. He even combed his hair to the side to make it look cleaner.

"Uh yes we are here for the OHL Rookie Dinner or banquet. Whatever it's called." The receptionist eyed Percy carefully. As if he was menacing and would jump over the counter to attack her.

"Names please. Then Argus over there will escort you to the hall." She pointed to an old man who was too busy eyeing everywhere except the front desk.

"Percy Jackson and Chris Rodriguez. Part of the New York Valiant" The receptionist began typing the names into the system and scrolled her mouse before clicking something on the computer monitor.

"You've been checked in. Argus! Please escort the guests to Jupiter's hall." She shooed us off to the man named Argus and we followed him through the long hallways of the hotel.

Percy looked around the hallway. The floor was a clear and glossy marble. The walls were painted a crème color blended in with gold. There were columns on both sides of the hallways made of white quart.

They made a few turns before heading to a set of two golden doors. Argus used his keycard to open it and when Percy looked inside he was speechless.

The room was circular, decorated with tables covered with clear white table cloths. He noticed more hallways further down, that seemed never ending. His eyes widened when he looked up. He was staring at the beautiful glass dome. It showcased the beautiful night sky that shined with many stars.

Chris elbowed him and shook his head as he began smirking. Which knocked him out of his admiration. They had to check in at a table to get their table number. Chris had table number 3 while Percy had table number 16. He cursed the individual who decided the seating. Now he was forced to socially interact with strangers.

"Don't worry man. Just smile and talk only if they ask you something. They'll get bored eventually." Percy believed that was a solid plan, so he nodded.

"Alright man. See you later. Remember, we came here together, we leave together." Chris nodded and put his hand on Percy's shoulder before he left.

Thankfully, Percy's table was vacant. They were half an hour early just to make sure they had a taste of the food. They overdid it quite a bit.

He sat at the table while he saw Chris begin talking to some of the waiters and waitresses that worked there. He was such a flirt. Percy decided to just stare at the pure table cloth without a speck of dirt that perfected the image. The glassware looked as if they were made out of crystal. The silverware at least looked normal but even then, it looked rather fragile. The chinaware, like he guessed was elegant, with a circular stripe of gold. This was becoming way too much for Percy.

He resorted to stare at the tablecloth until more guests flooded into the hall where the banquet was taking place. Chris's table was the first to fill. Some of the people Percy recognized but most of them were just faces.

Then his eyes caught onto someone of spectacular beauty. She was wearing a gray knee length dress with nice gray flats. Her curly blonde hair fell lavishly on her shoulders. She had a wonderful, yet rare set of gray eyes. She looked uncomfortable in the attire, but Percy believed it made her look stunning. Of course, she was accompanied by none other than Jason Grace. Gosh he always had the best things in life, Percy thought. He was a lucky guy, he had to have won the lottery at life from the day he was born. They were accompanied by a girl of short stature, she was rather petite. She had spiky black hair with shining blue eyes. She carried herself with utmost pride. She was wearing an all-black dress with black flats. He was accompanied by two beautiful women, that was unfair.

All Percy was hoping for was that they didn't sit at his table. He'd rather not embarrass himself, by stuttering if any of the girls asked him a question. But it was his destiny. Percy saw the lady who told the rookies what table they sat at, point in his direction. Three pairs of eyes looked in his direction as he quickly looked away and pretended to admire the gold wall directly behind him.

He felt them sit in the chairs directly in front of him. It felt like an eternity, but it was most likely just a minute. He felt theirs eyes bore into the back of his skull. But he didn't feel like turning to face them. Finally, the awkward tension bothered him just enough, to turn around and face them.

"Hi?" Jason Grace was the first one to greet him.

"Hey" Percy said as he awkwardly waved his hand

"Name is Jason Grace" Percy hated that Jason wanted to start a conversation.

"I know who you are." When Percy finished, his eyes widened in horror. Great now they probably thought he was another fanboy.

"Name is Percy Jackson. From the New York Valiant." Percy extended his hand midway across the table. Jason easily smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Percy." Then Jason's expression changed. He looked pensive.

"Wait. I already knew you. You were like the only good player on Goode's hockey team."

Percy scoffed at first, Goode wasn't that bad. They almost made it to the playoffs during his senior year. But he decided he couldn't get into a fight with the golden boy of the OHL.

"That would be me. I guess." Percy was eagerly awaiting to learn the blonde's name. Jason seemed to read his mind. As he introduced his companions.

"Oh, right sorry. This Thalia Grace my sister." Jason pointed at the spiky haired girl. "And this here is Annabeth Chase, she's really close to my family." He casually said as he put his arm behind the blonde's back.

"Pleasure to meet you guys." Percy hadn't noticed but the whole conversation until now, the gray eyed blonde couldn't stop analyzing and staring at Percy.

 **A/N Sorry for not updating this story in so long but its updated now. I updated and even created new stories these past three days. I had finally had a little breathing room to write. And I felt in the mood so that's why I created the other stories. I think this story is going to be rather short because I hadn't really planned that far but we'll see how it goes.**

 **P.S sorry for my crappy grammar and excuse my grammar mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend and the Steal**

 **Disclaimer: Does not belong to me.**

 **Chapter 5**

A few months had passed since the OHL banquet for the incoming rookies. The preseason had passed in which I did not participate in. I was punished by coach Brunner for fighting in practice with Chris at the beginning of the first ever practice. The preseason games where only exhibition matches, but our team as a whole did not have a good showing. We only won a single game out of the six games on our preseason schedule. For the preseason games, Chris and I had to look through the jumbotron in the Valiant VIP lounge.

However, I was very excited for today. The first game of the season was today, and our team was busily putting our equipment on and pumping our team up for the first game.

I looked at everyone in the locker room and noticed many were nervous. For many, it was a new start on a new team. For others it was their first ever regular season game.

"Everyone who is nervous. Either it's because you're new to the team or are an incoming rookie, there is nothing to worry about. We're family, we look after each other. That goes both on and off the ice." Beckendorf said as he strapped his helmet to his head.

Everyone ceased to talk including me as Coach Brunner rolled in his lavish suit. He looked excited at the commencement of the OHL league regular season games. I asked him why he decided to stick with hockey, he was wealthy enough to live without ever working again. He always remembered that no matter how much hockey players say they will leave their skates and pucks, we never do. He responded that it's the closest thing he will ever have that's close to a passion. A passion for the game.

"Alright fellas. Remember short shifts. Maximum of 45 seconds." Brunner said as he pulled out a sheet from his pocket.

"The starting lineup, Fletcher, Di Angelo, Yew, Walker, and Beckendorf. Now let's get this win boys." Everyone yelled in agreement and headed to the hallways.

Now some would ask, was I a bit upset for not being in the starting lineup? To be completely honest, I could say it did hurt me a bit. But I know professional hockey was very different from the hockey I played in high school. For one, the team was more important than the individual. In high school many of the players I played against didn't care about the team. They cared about scoring goals or getting assists. But all in all, I believe I will get to that point to be in the starting lineup. Hopefully soon rather than later.

"Alright boys. Remember you got to give it your all. No half assing or shitty effort." Beckendorf said as he led the line to the tunnel.

The game was away from home. We were playing the Richmond Salamanders in Virginia. I remembered watching the Golden Fleece Playoffs last year, they were eliminated in the first round. But they still made the playoffs. Our away colorway jerseys were all navy blue with the V (Valiant) was yellow.

"Ready" The arena manager stated. They were in charge of letting the players know when It was time to enter the rink.

As I entered the rink, I noticed the extravagant orange white strobe lights that were flashing in the entire arena. The arena was dark, only the orange lights that continuously went on and off was the source of light.

We skated around our side of the rink for a minute or two before heading to the bench. The starters stayed towards the middle of the rink, which was the neutral zone. I heard as the announcer announced the starting lineup for both sides. I could tell Nico was dialed in, his eyes were in deep concentration as he was ready for the opening face-off.

The crowd was loud as it was opening night of the regular season. The Valiant against the Salamanders was the first game in the time slot for opening night.

The referee dropped the puck in the faceoff circle in the neutral zone. Immediately the Salamanders won the faceoff and controlled the puck and were passing it with precision.

Beckendorf was skating at the back of our defensive zone and was working a lot. As the Salamanders kept passing from east to west. Connor Stoll was busily moving from side to side as they passed, and the puck went from Salamander to Salamander.

The entire team was stuck in their own defensive zone for maybe a minute and they finally tired and the Salamander's scored first. The home crowd erupted in cheers as they heard the loud horn sound of a goal.

The first line (starting line) was exhausted and didn't shift with the second line because they could not.

"Don't worry boys, there's still a lot of time to get a goal ourselves." Coach Brunner said as he watched the second line on the ice.

I further scooted down the bench as the second line was on the ice. The puck dropped once again, and the second line got to work.

Chris was on the ice as one of the defensemen. The two wingers were Nick and Jeremy, they were second year players, having been drafted last year. At center was Wainwright, one of our older players.

I noticed that the second line was also getting pushed around and spent most of their shift in their own defensive zone. Wainwright seemed very frustrated as their forwards maneuvered past him with such ease. As a last-ditch effort Wainwright tripped the forward who was barreling his way towards net.

The referee lifted his hand and immediately called the penalty. To make matters worse the Salamanders clapped and obnoxiously laughed at Wainwright who went to the penalty box. But not without breaking his hockey stick in anger.

The fourth line, Beckendorf, and Lance went in for the penalty kill. Two minutes of once again being stuck in their own defensive zone. However, it only took them twenty seconds to score as their defenseman hit an amazing wrist shot from near the neutral zone. Their forwards were obstructing Connor's view and the puck went in the upper corner of the net.

"The Salamander's score again! It's 2-0 as they show the Valiant what a real team looks like." One of the commentators said through a spectator's TV.

Then it was my turn. My line was the third line and I was finally getting on the ice. It had been only a total of three minutes in the period and seventeen minutes were left. I had to try something to get momentum back on our side.

I was one the left wing, Travis at center, and Mitchell on the right. Our defensemen were our most senior players in our squad. They were closing in our the late 30s and they would retire soon. They were lifelong Valiant players and endeared themselves to our fans. Simon and Terry, there numbers were going to be retired in the rafters. The only one's probably

The puck dropped and Travis won the face off. He passed it to Terry who skated up the ice on the right boards before getting hit by one of the Salamander's forwards. Travis recovered the puck and passed it to Mitchell who gave a nice head fake and continued towards net. He shot a quick wrist shot but it was blocked by the blockers of the goalie. One of the Salamander's players hit Michael and knocked him of his skates.

Luckily Simon recovered the puck and passed it Travis. Travis was shielding the puck from the other team on the boards before passing it by to Simon. Meanwhile I was in the left circle unguarded. My stick was up ready for the pass. Simon knew what I was thinking and delivered the pass. As soon as the pass was in my shooting lane I hit with as much power and accuracy as I could and heard it rattle off the bar. However, the referees called it in as goal.

Immediately my team mates gathered and gave me a hug. Mitchell grabbed the puck knowing it was my first ever goal in the OHL. Whilst I was skating to the bench, I looked at the jumbotron and noticed the puck hit the upper right corner of the net, but not without resounding the pipe.

I skated to the bench and gave everyone a fist bump as I made my way to the far side of the bench, hoping for my next shift. The adrenaline was pumping from that goal and it seemed that our team woke up as Beckendorf scored the second goal on a power play. The other's team was so focused on shutting down the pass and shooting line of our forwards they forgot Beckendorf could shoot the puck with immense precision.

"It is tied at 2-2! This is a new hockey game." The TV announcers yelled.

The first period came to an end and so did the second period without another score. We were making our way back to the locker room to listen to coach before the third period started.

"You guys rallied and that show's that you guys care about this team. You believe in each other and that will take us far." Coach Brunner preached as the young team listened.

"We need to win this game. It will not only give us confidence but we gotta give back to our fans in New York. They have been suffering. We've had no playoff success, we haven't been to the playoffs for the past four years. We have to give our city something, let's start off by giving our fans this win today." Coach Brunner finished as everyone stayed quiet but understood his message. He believes in us, that we could be great if we carried our weight.

Whilst my teammates were heading to the benches again, coach pulled me to the side.

"I'm inserting you in our first power play unit. You have one of the fastest and precise shots I've ever seen. Your passing is also very crisp. You've done well for you first game. But I'm keeping you on the third line. You provide the spark to it. Also, the other team is starting to notice you. But they can't take their best defenseman out of the first pairing just to neutralize you. So, you'll take over the game. Just like I knew you would." He finished

Throughout his entire speech I couldn't help but let a tear slip from eye. Every school teacher said I was athletically gifted, but I could never dream of being someone great. For one, they claimed I didn't have the work ethic. I hope they eat their words.

I fixed my visor and proceeded to walk back to the bench where my teammates looked at me with curious glances. That disappeared as soon as coach rolled in behind me.

The rest of the third period went like a blur. The Salamander team as a whole was beginning to get frustrated. They were crosschecking Nico who was making their defensemen look silly. Finally, Beckendorf had enough of it. Nico was crosschecked hard into the boards. The referee's hands went up and called the penalty. The Salamander was egging Beckendorf on hoping he would drop the gloves. Even proceeding to whack Beckendorf with his hockey stick. Beckendorf answered the call as he dropped his gloves and delivered haymakers.

Beckendorf left to the locker room for his bloodied knuckles. He wasn't called for a penalty, so we had a powerplay. Sadly, Beckendorf was in our first power play unit so we had to promote Jake Mason to fill in.

There was only three minutes left in the period. It was a prime opportunity for us to win the game and further piss off their team.

We dominated the puck as we stayed in their defensive zone. But all of our shots were blocked by their insane penalty kill unit.

I was passing for the entirety of the power play and letting Nico and Michael Yew shoot. But it wasn't working, they also seemed to be exhausted from their skating on the ice. Michael shot one more time in which it bounced off the goaltender's blocker and the Salamander's cleared.

Coach was calling a line change as I skated back to our side of the neutral zone to retrieve the puck from Connor. While we were doing a line change so were the Salamander's. I began to skate as fast and as smoothly as I could from our neutral zone. The opposition looked at me and scrambled back to defend. I gave a body fake, pretending I was going towards the outside but stayed towards the inside in the slot.

"Watch Percy Jackson go. He's skating through his own neutral zone. What a nice body fake as he continues in between the circle in the slot. Jackson with a curl and drag and HE SCORES!" The TV announcers yelled through his microphone.

When the referee called the goal, I couldn't quite believe it. I moved the puck towards my right back side and quickly moved it back towards in front of me. Then maneuvered the puck back to the right and shot. The goalie made an attempt to block my shot, but I purposefully shot the puck towards the bottom corner.

Once again for the second time that night I was smothered by my team mates in hugs. I went back to the bench where I gave fist bumps to my team mates once again. I proceeded to look at coach. At first, he looked like he was angry but that slowly grew into a smile and he himself gave me a hug.

The game ended shortly right after when Nico scored an empty netter. Coach Brunner gave his heartfelt speech in the locker room. But I was looking forward to a cold shower and some rest…

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Annabeth**

I asked Silena if she could turn off the television that was displaying the Valiant versus the Salamanders. I was busily reading the next chapter for my next class and the professor wouldn't be happy if I didn't read. She would give pop quizzes every class to make sure we read. So far, I was doing excellent.

However, the Valiant had a certain player I wanted to keep an eye on. The sea green eyed hockey player that sat with my group at the OHL banquet a few months ago. He seemed so reserved yet so confident. Instead of reading like I should of, I watched the game with Silena.

At the commencement of the game, they were playing horrible. Their passes were off, and they seemed to be confused while communicating. In three minutes, they were already down 2-0.

"Yeah I'm going back to read." I told Silena as I sat on my bed again

I hadn't read more than a page when I heard his name. "Percy Jackson has scored one for the Valiant." It didn't take long for me to drop the book and for my eyes to be glued to the TV screen…

 **A/N So I was rereading the previous chapters and I noticed that I would switch a lot from Percy's point of view and third person. That is entirely my fault. But I will keep this story strictly first person. I will edit that portion of the chapters at a later date.**

 **Also, I don't know if you guys want me to give generic name to the other team's players. It would sound so much better than saying the team's name like a million times.**

 **Also, sorry for my poor grammar and sentence structure.**

 **Lastly, I'm not really that informed on hockey rules and such so if I said something wrong please correct me.**


End file.
